hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Kindred Spirits
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = |Setting = Siberia |In-Universe Date = Year 5 |Production # = V0918 |Filming Dates = 13 December to 17 December 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = George Strayton & Tom O'Neill |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Josh Becker |Order in Series = 107 of 134 |Order in Season = 17 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 276 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Lifeblood" |Next Episode in Series = "Antony & Cleopatra" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Lifeblood" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Antony & Cleopatra" |title cap image = }} Gabrielle must use her power as an Amazon Queen to excuse Joxer from spying on Amazons whilst they bathed, otherwise he will lose an eye. Meanwhile, Xena must decide as to whether she should continue travelling around Greece or reside in the Amazon Village, where Eve is safe from the gods and Gabrielle is happy. Summary Gabrielle contemplates remaining Queen of the Amazons and asks Xena to settle down with her in the Amazon Village. Meanwhile, Joxer is caught peeking at a group of bathing Amazons and is brought before Gabrielle to face punishment. Xena and Gabrielle pretend not to know him and Joxer is put into the stocks to await judgment. Later, Xena and Gabrielle give sex advice to Rhea and Eris and announce they are considering staying, which disturbs Cyane, who would be Queen if Gabrielle left. Gabrielle attends to her duties and Xena enlists the help of Eris, who wishes to be Xena's new sidekick, to turn a decrepit hut into a home. Gabrielle tries to release Joxer, but Cyane insists that she follow the Amazon code, which says the punishment for spying is the loss of an eye. Gabrielle seeks Xena's advice and is so impressed with Xena's home improvements that she becomes more committed than ever to stay and work things out. Meanwhile, Rhea visits Joxer in the stocks and asks if she can have his baby. Joxer suppresses his desires and refuses. Later, Eris asks Xena to be in Gabrielle's coronation dance. Xena reluctantly agrees, but changes her mind when Gabrielle appears. She confesses that she's not happy in the village and wishes to go away with Eve for awhile. Gabrielle is disturbed about her impending separation from Xena, but she searches the Amazon scrolls for a loophole to save Joxer. She finds she can pardon him for a first offense if he pledges his allegiance to her. Later, Gabrielle is swept off to a full moon ceremony where she must dance naked and howl like a wolf. Meanwhile, Xena packs her belongings and tells Eris she cannot be her sidekick. Joxer declares his allegiance to Gabrielle, but remains incarcerated. Rhea secretly frees Joxer and takes him to a secluded spot to make love. Joxer tries to convince her to wait for the right man, but she persists and the two end up kissing. Cyane reluctantly agrees to free Joxer until she finds him committing a much graver crime -- kissing an Amazon within the village. Gabrielle is shocked to learn that the punishment is to have the perpetrator engage the Queen of the Amazons in a fight to the death! Having read Gabrielle's scrolls, Xena knows that she can fight Joxer in Gabrielle's place. An age-old provision states that the Queen can appoint a champion to fight for her. In a ceremonial cave, Xena pinches a series of Joxer's nerves until Cyane declares him dead. Xena then releases her pinches and restores Joxer's heart beat. Cyane protests but Gabrielle states the laws should be changed when they make someone die for a kiss. Cyane apologizes and requests to leave the tribe, but Gabrielle announces that she will be leaving with Xena and that Cyane will become the new Queen of the Amazons. At Night Xena and Gabrielle lie on a blanket at their campsite with Eve between them. Joxer is asleep. Gabrielle tells Xena she thinks Cyane will do just fine as queen of the Amazons. When Gabrielle asks where are they headed next, Xena tells her she knows of someone they can stay with in Alexandria. Disclaimer Many Cinnamon Swirls lost their lives in the making of Gabrielle's Headdress. Background Information Behind the Scenes *Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci's final episode as showrunners. *Shooting Dates: December 13 to December 17, 1999 (5 day shoot). *This episode was filmed and written before Lifeblood, even though this episode is set directly after Lifeblood. Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Argo. *This episode marks the greatest number of pressure points ever used in Xena: Warrior Princess. Links and References Guest Stars *Ted Raimi as Joxer *Shelly Edwards as Cyane II *Joy Van Uden as Rhea_of_the_Amazons References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Joxer *Cyane II *Cleopatra (Mentioned) Deities Places *Northern Amazon village *Siberia Other Season Navigation de:Seelenverwandte Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:XWP Season 5 episodes Category:Parody Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Joxer